Robot Wars Extreme: The Official Guide
Robot Wars Extreme: The Official Guide is a book published prior to the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. It features information on the main robots taking part and also the formats of the main competitions. The guide contains a copy of the Robot Wars rules, detailed descriptions of the House Robots, followed by an explanation of the three main tournaments held: the All-Stars, the Tag Team Terror and the Mayhem, each followed by detailed descriptions of the main robots taking part. Also included is a section covering the minor competitions, including an exclusive sneak-peek at the Antweight tournament, two behind-the-scenes write-ups, and the format for the Second World Championships, including descriptions of the robots taking part. Errors and Omissions *Sergeant Bash's rear cutting disc is mentioned, even though by that series it was no longer active. *Behemoth is claimed to have lost on points to Pitbull in the Series 3 Heat Final, when it was actually immobilised after getting flipped. However, it was eventually re-righted and active at the end of the fight, so the error may have been based on that. *One of the Behemoth team members is mistakenly listed as "Derek Pritchard". *On Diotoir's profile, it states that Firestorm flipped it into the pit to win the Heat Final in Series 3. This would not have been possible as the pit was not used for the Heat Final onwards. Firestorm actually flipped Diotoir onto the flame pit. *Panic Attack is listed as coming from Ipswich, when it in fact comes from Cwmbran. *Stinger is listed with a 0 ground clearance, which is an impossibility considering its design. **Stinger's profile also mentions "All of that (Stinger's workings) is bad news for Chaos 2, who are top of Stinger's hit list after knocking Stinger out of the Fourth Wars in a Semi-Final that Stinger controversially claims was fixed!". That battle actually took place in the Grand Final, not a Semi-Final. *In Bigger Brother's history, it is stated that Big Brother beat Sir Chromalot to win the Heat Final. This actually happened during the second round of the heat. Big Brother actually "beat" Ultor to win the Heat Final, and the guide, as a result, fails to mention the events that took place in that heat. *Napalm is listed as being able to go at 20 mph, when it has been stated it can only go at 8 mph. *In Suicidal Tendencies's profile, Raizer Blade is misspelt as "Razer Blade". *Thermidor 2's predecessor, Thermador, is continuously spelt in the same way the sequel is. *S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s guide claims that Rattus Rattus pushed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the pit, when in fact it was Dead Metal. *In the Mayhem section, several robots listed as taking part do not actually appear in the event, including Bigger Brother, 3 Stegs to Heaven, Spawn Again, 101, Mega Morg, Firestorm 3, Suicidal Tendencies and Plunderbird 5. It is possible that these robots were due to take part in the event, but were forced to withdraw for various reasons (it is stated in the introduction that robots being scheduled to appear in one event may be forced to retire if they are damaged in an earlier battle, and hence some of the listings in the book may not match up with what is on TV). It should be noted that all the Mayhem fights featuring robots not mentioned in the Guide appear to have been filmed during or after Series 5. *Ming 3 is listed as coming from Kettering, rather than Somerset. *Killertron is listed under the name "Killertron 1". This was presumably to avoid confusion with the new robot the team had made to qualify for Series 5. *The guide makes a mention of an event called "The Peoples Challenge", where viewers post their dream fights online, which are then fought out in the arena. The event never took place. *Although a picture of the former is used, neither Anty B or Razzler are mentioned in the guide. Instead, a robot named Close Shave is listed in the stats. This robot never appeared in the competition. *The Revolutionist is listed as coming from Virginia, when it actually comes from Florida. *The listed speeds for some of the house robots are incorrect, for example, Sir Killalot is listed as being 8 mph, and Sergeant Bash only 5 mph, whereas it is actually the other way round. *Diotoir is listed as winning the Sportsmanship Award four times, when it had only won three times. *In the World Championship section, the word Championship on the title is misspelled as "Chamionship". *On Behemoth and Sumpthing's pages, Pitbull is spelt as "Pit Bull". Category:Books and Magazines